Where we'll go
by Nine Mice
Summary: People, places, and the adventures around the world.
1. Prologue

Prologue-

The end of the Hundred Year War was a time of phenomenal change- the reinstatement of the Earth King to full power, the crowning of the Fire Lord and the re-building of the Water Tribes. Plans were cast, maps drawn with imaginary boundaries that called for the construction of a fourth- fifth, really- nation, encompassing all the lands where the Fire Nation built their colonies.

For Avatar Aang and his most trusted companions, these were the moments for which they shed sweat, blood and tears over those few toiling months, for the ability to call together the world leaders and sit in peace, working towards stability despite the awkwardness and enmity that flowed throughout the gatherings. On one of these days, Fire Lord Zuko approaches Aang with a piece of interesting news, stating that in the archival library of a particular fire temple on the Fire Nation mainland, were a collection of old scrolls that onto which were recorded sightings of a mass Bison movement some time after the first launch of Sozin's Comet. Aang does not need telling twice.

He reads of a flock of Bison that passed by the western fringes of the Fire Nation some century ago- a massive number, possibly every individual that had lived in the Western Air Temple at that time and some more, casting long shadows across the earth where they sailed by and continued long over the ocean, far beyond the sight of the horizon. The sheer scale of such a migration had darkened the sky and alarmed the populace, and notes of it had been penned and preserved for this reason. He wonders if there were Airbenders amongst them, though the disheartening records provide no mention of people or any clues such as kite-like shadows amongst the herd. On the evening when he reads through the final passage of the final note, stands up and rolls the yellowed scroll with the fraying edges as carefully as he could, and goes to stand by the western-facing window; he has made up his mind.

The next day, he tells his friends.

After the next two days, he convinces them.

After the next week, he has struck deals and deadlines, orders and offers for the sake of his absence, saddled up his own Bison with a gathering of his friends, and left on the invisible trail that that mysterious Bison herd took so many years ago.

For a few days, there is nothing but water, clouds, and chilly sea air. Toph whines. Sokka whines. Aang keeps his mouth closed tight and in a thin line, always looking forward. Katara holds herself together like fluid steel, with a sort of stability that yields at all the right moments and pins everyone together for the long run. Zuko is absent, for he is not Fire Lord in name alone. But Iroh of all people **did** come- despite protests from most everyone for every reason, Iroh steadfastly clung to his own, his only reason being that there is something there, across the ocean, that he had wanted to see for himself his entire life, and to grant this old man this one final adventure.

Aang is the only one who does this whole-heartedly, because anything that gets Iroh out of retirement must be a sight to see. All throughout the long empty days of flying and the hours when the exhausted Appa is kept afloat on waterbent ice rafts, Iroh remains cryptic and avoiding of the subject despite the grilling and drilling from the rest of the gang, offering them tea in small ceremonies that always manage to detour the conversation on another path.

The long-gone trail of those Bison, the hope of Airbenders and the mystery of the other side keeps them going, until one day at late afternoon there comes into their vision the hazy gray outline of landmass, and the closer they get the more that mysterious land fills in with startling color, details of forests and mountains and rivers springing into view like an ancient master's landscape brought to life, and the gang cheer because this is yet another toil that they have conquered.

Appa flies amongst the clouds and casts his lone Bison shadow upon the earth, but there are no siblings to this in sight. _That's okay,_ says Aang to everybody,_ It's a big place, we'll keep going, there's gotta be some _but the sun dips and vanishes and it is nightfall and there is still no sign of anything besides wild nature.

It is the first night they spend on the ground, and not one of them had every seen Toph as happy as she was at that moment, smashing boulders with her head and drawing new ones out of the ground just so she could smash them again, surrounding herself in crumbled rock and overturned earth just for that glorious, familiar feel of it. When this had went on for at least twenty minutes and she had finally satiated herself and, according to Sokka, successfully terrified every animal in the near vicinity, she lay down upon the ground and slipped into a rare moment of silence and contemplation. To everybody else, it appeared as though she were sleeping, until she turns her head in their general direction and says quietly _Y'know, I've been wondering about it but the ground here feels kinda __**different, **__didya notice it too Aang _and now everyone is looking at Aang with their brows raised, and he takes a deep, long breath and directs his eyes to the vast, starry sky. _I noticed it, _he tells them without breaking his upwards gaze, _not just the ground but the air too, like it's got a different taste to it. But it still bends fine, doesn't it Toph _and she nods at him, drifts of to sleep because it still bends fine so it isn't much of a problem to her anyway.

When Katara finds a small trickling stream not too far off from the campsite, she commands the water to rise between her hands in a bubble, and at that point too, she can confirm their theories just as well. She says nothing of it, because all had already been said. The night goes through undisturbed.

The next morning they are up and on their feet and still have enough rations left for breakfast, not before long Appa is once more flying amongst the clouds and they continue above the patchwork fields of wilderness below.

For about an hour or so there is no hint of human settlement, and the ocean is long behind them, far out of sight. The gang watch every mountain and earthen spire that they pass, hoping to spot a glimpse of Bison or Nomad upon the sheers. There is none.

The first pangs of disappointment well up in Aang, and from the looks of things so do the rest of his party share that belief. But, within the next five minutes he spots a dark and vaguely human-shaped blur spring among the branches just beneath the canopy of the forest below them, and before anyone knew what really happened Appa was directed closer down to the tree level, skirting so close to the topmost leaves that Appa moans in protest when loose sticks lodge themselves between his toes.

But there is a payoff, because instantly after another blur flits before his vision, this one obviously human. Then another, and then another, all join the first blur skirting in the shadows of the trees beneath them.

In a spur-of-the-moment thought, Aang yells _HEY! _at the top of his airbending lungs, and the blurs are visibly startled, some of them falling off their branches but landing squarely on the ground below. Aang directs Appa to a clearing close by and he can hear several of the people pursuing him from behind; this he expected, but he did not expect something that looked like a metal dagger to go whizzing by way too close for comfort.

He lands quickly and efficiently, before jumping off Appa's head and greeting the hostile strangers with a half-bow and his hands facing up to the sky. _We don't mean any harm, _he says, but the people have their weapons drawn and they regard him with obvious caution, _We're just looking for some people, we could use some help _and not one of them look like they have any idea of what he is saying at all.

A more forward one of the strangers starts to demand something in a language none of the gang can understand, and the situation begins to go nowhere fast. When Aang takes a step forward in order to reason with them some more, relaxing his body into the style of a pacifist than a ready fighter, another stranger reacts almost instinctively and throws another dagger at him. Aang blocks effortlessly, one hand turned around summons an air wall that throws the weapon off target and has it spinning harmlessly away. To the ninja, it appeared as though he stopped a kunai with nothing but a bare hand, before it even reached him, and decide that engaging the boy first might not be a very good idea.

After several few confusing gestures and spoken words that meant nothing, one of the ninja- possibly the leader of the group, the gang couldn't tell- apparently orders two of his companions to lead the gang back to somewhere, then takes off in a speedy jump that leaves the lot of them staring wide-eyed after, never having seen anyone propel themselves back into trees quite like those strangers did.

The remaining people gesture to them to follow, and they do.

–

They're brought to the gates of a small settlement, where some of the writing on the papers glued near the gates is strikingly familiar but translates into total gibberish, at least to their viewpoint. They're ordered to stay in place by the helpful guide of a finger pointing to the ground, and after about ten minutes of Aang, Sokka and Toph trying to strike a failed conservation with the guards, their first encounters return, following a man dressed in overflowing robes with a strange red hat that (unnervingly) bears the character for "Fire", and another man with, of all things, _white _hair, _white _brows and _red _eyes. If the gang never intended to stare, they failed quite spectacularly.

The man in the hat shares in this by fixating on the six-legged bison in front of him, which, according to the one behind him, can also fly. He comes too only after the white-haired man smacks him on the back of the head, after which he bows in apology and begins speaking to everyone but the gang. After a nudge from the white-haired man and a few seconds of looking slightly lost, he finally comes to a realization and nods towards the gang, inviting them into the village even against the apparent wishes of the white-haired man, who keeps throwing sharp glances at them and whispering furiously to the man in the hat. The latter keeps brushing off the former and muttering things in return, and whenever he glances back over his shoulder it's never in doubt.

The gang for their part are mostly subdued, keeping to themselves while they are, in short, paraded across this village, their dialogue limited to comments to the staring people, the architecture, the language and any small differences that they notice and think could be worth a conversation. Iroh continues brewing tea for some reason, when Toph inquires out of interest, he just murmurs something about the best way to feel welcome.

None of them really understand what he means by that...

–

...Until later, when they had been ushered into a tower with a larger character for "Fire" painted over the entrance, still disturbing even if this village held little resemblance to anything in the Fire Nation. The man in the hat, which upon removal revealed impeccably straight, long hair, stares down a teacup with one raised eyebrow, as though he sees something strange in it's dark bottom. Iroh has his hands drawn into his sleeves, looks entirely placated with his audience's skepticism, smiling genially and without a hint of impatience in that mellow way only Iroh could manage. The rest of the gang sit somewhere on the sidelines and merely watch as Iroh attempts to placate these strangers with tea, why he thought this was a good idea was beyond them. Perhaps they haven't lived long enough.

The long-haired man brings the cup to his lips and takes one long gulp, slow and steady because he isn't completely trusting of these bizarre people with their odd tongue who came flying on a six-legged bison-creature out of the empty sky; however, exactly one second later his eyes light up like a hundred candle-fires and he's shoving the cup into the face of the white-haired man behind him, excitedly telling him something that none of them understand, but it's probably something positive- if his happy smile is any indicator.

The long-haired man succeeds in nothing except scalding the white-haired man's lips and nose, then turns back to the gang and bows, still speaking things they cannot understand. He leans back to the white-haired man that is nursing his burnt face, says something that makes his eyes widen and stare at the long-haired man as though he suddenly grew three heads.

The white-haired man begins frivolously protesting again, but the long-haired man dismisses him with a hand-wave and quickly pens something down, handing the sheets to several attendants and watching as the gang leave silently after, stopping Iroh only once to get him to refill his cup.

–

The long-haired man must be the leader of the village, because when the gang are outside they can see him making some announcement to the populace below him, surrounding the tower base and listening intently to his words.

It is also undoubtedly about them, because afterwards the village as a whole becomes amiable if a little skeptic- the attitude of their leader seeps into the people, and they regard the gang with smiles of acceptance at several pace's distance. This is quite the experience for them because they had gotten used to Aang's title working double as a badge of prestige on friendly ground, _one exquisite villa for the Avatar and his friends in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, Please!_

There is no villa here, of course, but they were given a tall house made of wood that seems to twist into shape flawlessly, without a hint of nails or adhesive to hold it in place. One amongst many small wonders of this new world, the gang spend most of their time wandering about the area and observing the people, picking up bits and pieces of conversation from all over. They become outgoing and expressive, taking interest in small going-ons and attracting friendships from all manner of people, among them, Iroh's tea-brewing becomes popular enough to attract small classes, and the advice he often gave to his students on all manners of life problems became even more sought after then his tea. Toph learned that the easiest way to have people remember your name is to send various sparring opponents flying farther than their typical jump heights, and Sokka, who admittedly wasn't as much of an attraction as his friends were busied himself with learning the language and several fighting styles that caught his eye, quickly growing into the position of translator for the group (and in particular, Iroh).

Likewise the initial cautiousness leaves, draining away with each passing day. The most popular request, by far, is to persuade them into performing some minor feat of bending, usually in return for the spectacle of a jutsu or two that the gang found equally impressive and wondrous. At first, they are asked for nothing more than cooling or heating teapots, summoning light gales and tossing a few rocks into the air for a few gasps of awe, and are returned with fireballs, water cannons and earth walls. But after a particular incident in which Toph is asked to flatten out a potential roadway, and does so perfectly in far less time than it would have taken traditional means to do so, Konoha's earliest construction teams eagerly approach them with plans in hand, shoving sketches into their faces while asking for help. Being hospitable and eager to aid as they have been since their earliest adventures, they agree.

This is not the first time they were asked to help a village, and Aang surprises everyone by being surprisingly talented in landscaping. He claims he learned it from helping expand a zoo once. No one is sure what to say, but nobody minds much either. For their part, Katara coaxes underground streams, Toph flattens the earth and Sokka shows skill for the initial stages of development. Aang, Avatar and master of four elements, does a bit of everything, and more and more of the village come to admire them in these times.

On one day when Sokka is sharing plans with their leader, _Senju Hashirama _as he called himself once, the latter adds in a suggestion that Sokka now knew enough of to translate into _**'...Fortified watchtowers across the walls would be beneficial, rogue clans still bitter after the war could be seeking out an attack and it would alert us to their arrival sooner...' **_to which Sokka glances up and asks _**'Wait what war?' **_almost demandingly, Hashirama will tip his head back to the ceiling and reply _**'We built Konoha for the sake of an alliance between clans, to end a long period of war between states- haven't you heard?'**_, and Sokka, slightly dumbfounded, will say _**'No, haven't heard anything like that at all.'**_ Hashirama will give him his small, disarming smile that never looks out of place and sigh, _**'Well, perhaps it's for the best that we're moving on.' **_And they will return to their work, but Sokka will look distracted and be unable to think properly until he looks back up and says _**'We got out of a war too, just two years ago we stopped a hundred year war from ending badly,' **_And all of their plans would be put on hold for the rest of the evening.

Instead, Hashirama prepares a formal dinner in his tower, and, after successfully substituting all sake in the meal for Iroh's tea, the remainder of the day is spent on discussing what is, in short, history and war stories, and the plans for the future.

Despite the overall friendliness and comfortable air that permeated the party, it was important in the fact that this event is what would ultimately bring the two faces of the world together, closing the gap of the ocean over the few feet of a wooden table, when the cups are raised together over the vow to further the new world into an era of peace and prosperity. Before the night had fallen, Konohagakure's command had penned a letter to the Daimyo asking him to open the country's borders as Konoha already has, and the Avatar promises to hold up his end of the bargain before the year is through, as well.

The gang commit to the end of their promises, and by the time they are finished with their work Konoha has increased thrice in size and they have made friends and allies out of the entirety of the village, down to even the most up-tight and doubting of it's inhabitants. When Appa is once again saddled and ready to return back to the familiar world, one season and two weeks since their arrival, almost all of the people come to see them off, and the gang are given so many gifts and tokens of good will that Appa actually complains of the weight. Hashirama personally sees all of them off, and Aang swears to return before the year is through with the decrees of the world leaders proper.

When they are gone, the speck of Appa vanishing far beyond the horizon, Hashirama turns to Tobirama besides him with an idiotic smile that reeks of _**See, told you so **_and Tobirama sighs in annoyance, because his brother's idealist trust did pay off, and he had found allies in these people the likes of which he never did with Madara. For once, he concedes defeat.

–

The gang returns to a world standing on tip-toe, holding it's breath for the sight of that sky bison across the sea. They bring strange gifts and stranger stories, so many people eager to here about the Avatar's latest epic adventure, but that is not the task at hand right now, and the gang dive head-first and fore-most into business.

King Kuei agrees immediately and needs almost no persuasion. Perhaps feeling that he had failed his country and was now looking to make amends and rule as a proper leader should, he listens eagerly to the Avatar's suggestions and, holding faith high for his judgment, stamps his seal onto the contracts the same day the proposal is brought up.

Zuko takes longer, his indecisiveness stemming from the paranoia of his position and a desperate need to not copy his father and land in the same pitfalls than at any attempt to forgo trading, but Iroh reassures him all through the long, tiring days and the sleepless nights, and before the week is through he too put his signature down on the papers.

Hakoda is similar to Kuei in that he takes no effort at all, but his comes more from a trust of his children's foresight than any agreement on his part, after-all, they had traveled the world over and the hardships of their journey formed a sharp instinct for the better path. He later jokes that they had completely taken control of the South from him anyway, it's probably not his opinion that matters anymore.

The North's agreement is, in large part, a need to repay the Avatar the debt for protecting their nation against Admiral Zhao's immense siege. They are the least willing to participate in the affairs, but this is mostly because of the paranoia stemming from their war-forced isolation than any actual dislike for foreigners, and Aang's relentless optimism and ideals come through in the end as usual.

But the most interesting is that Iroh, Grand Master of the Order of the White Lotus, officially brings the organization out of hiding and into the open, vowing to help the Avatar serve the world for the betterment of all people, converting into a sort-of peace and aid society in a similar vein to the Order that fought for the liberation of Ba Sing Se.

The gang could not be happier with their immense success, and keeping to their word as always, they return within the year backed by converted war ships bearing trade stock to the open borders of the Land of Fire.

–

Meanwhile, news of Konoha's newfound allies from across the sea spread throughout the continent like wildfire, and all the various countries watch the Land of Fire as trade with the foreign lands boom their economy to unseen heights. It is because of these arrangements that they become the fastest country to recover from the Warring State era, drawing together their people into a state of living that the rest of the continent had forgotten was even possible, and before long just about every Daimyo had a messenger bird ready with pacts of their own, eager to jump onto the profitable bandwagon and reclaim their happiness.

Integration and immigration boom. The Avatar and all of his world allies work to divert the initial shock and xenophobia, through means of both peace and force if need be, and the young United Republic throws open the shores of it's fledgling Republic City to all people of all cultures, branding itself as the illustrious melting pot of the world.

The new age flourishes, even with it's hiccups. While peace mostly reins amongst the newly-established Five Nations and the not-so-soft grip of Avatar Aang and his comrades, the ninja, prone to violence by their very nature, spark wars in their attempt to retaliate for the wounds of the old world that had yet to fully heal. Like a vise, the whole world clamps down on these sparks and they snuff out within months, but in the months that they do flare, the bloodshed stains the old battlegrounds a harsher red than ever before.

It is in this war that the other half of the world learns exactly what it means to have an Avatar of balance mitigate their problems, because it is through Aang's and his allies methods of diplomacy, and, when peace talks fall on a select few deaf ears, outstanding displays of force, that the first Great Ninja War is brought to a close before it could mutate into a harsher beast. Even with the deaths of both his greatest allies from the Senju, the Avatar pushes the ideals of harmony forward with such relentless effort that the world itself shuts up and obeys with little objection, keeping remarkably quiet for the next few decades until Avatar Aang grows feebler from the strain of his hundred-year cryo-sleep and the younger generations, quietly fed the hate of their forebears, raise their vengeance-ridden eyes to their once-enemies when new reason for conflict is 'suddenly' found.

The Second Great Ninja War starts soon after Aang turns 165 years old, and it will be the last war he goes to to end in his lifetime. He does not succeed, unfortunately, but his last actions lead into the final stretch of the war, and what ultimately allows a small boy to give his life beneath a shower of boulders so that a key victory could be afforded to his side, and a yellow flash to strike the decisive blow that would finally end the conflict.

Peace is restored even when the new Avatar is nothing more than an infant born into the farthest reaches of the world, unknown and helpless. Many months later, shortly after the official end of the Second War is declared, the vicious Nine-tailed monster Fox rampages through Konoha and leaves the village in ruins and shambles, before being sealed that same night into the belly of a newborn infant, at the cost of the Fourth Hokage's life.

This is where the story begins.

–

Interestingly, the search for the Bison was not entirely fruitless either- apparently a horde of them do in fact thrive somewhere in the mountains between the countries of Earth and Lightning, and had been given the view of sacred creatures to not be disturbed, for warfare or anything else. This had come about not only because of their ability to fly without wings, but also because the horde had made their homes at certain sites that were regarded as possessing particular importance to both countries and therefore off-limits, having stood there since before the arrival of the Sage and the long generations of people who preceded him. None of the locals knew who built them and how, but their spiral-like nature was a unique contrast to the rest of the shabby and low-built architecture in those mountains, and their towers rose high into the air, almost like a signal, to guide their lost people home.

–

A/N: There will be a lot of AU elements and creative liberties taken, moreso with the Naruto side of things than the Avatar ones. Also, expect a lot of power balancing, and OC's were necessary.

Since the languages of Naruto and Avatar are considered two separate ones in this fic, **'Anything written in bold and enclosed by apostrophes is used when someone says something in a different language from the pre-determined other.'**

There will be no Naruto/Korra, other than that anything goes. I have some ideas for pairings, but I'm still iffy on whether there should be any at all. Suggestions?

There being Two Ninja wars instead of Three is a purposeful AU element and not an error.

I don't really like how this prologue came out, it was written in a specific kind of style that I don't think I was able to pull off well enough, but there are going to be a lot of AU things and I did need to get some background elements out, brief as they are. If you guys have any comments, please mention in the reviews. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

"His conditions are borderline abusive."

Hiruzen blows smoke out his nose, massages his temple with thumb and index.

"The nurses- they deliberately neglect him. It's written that he went through a day with no care at all, locked in a room with a rudimentary silencing seal placed over it."

There is the sound of a lacquered pipe grinding between teeth. Kakashi continues reading, eyes on the paper, undeterred.

"When they do see to him, they rarely stay longer than a few minutes in order to provide the bare basics. It's become an unspoken protocol amongst them to where extra gloves, and to avoid touching him as much as possible. There is a note here that there may have been some cruelty against him committed by the staff, based off a rumor- a _rumor_, sir-" He adds when his one eye glances up to see Hiruzen's fingers interlocked in a steely grip with white knuckles, the wooden table making unpleasant creaking noises beneath, "-that one of the nurses had been acting particularly hostile to him. This rumor appears to be based on the discovery that the fox's chakra has incredible healing properties, and-"

"_Enough." _Kakashi barely suppresses a flinch, he looks up again to see Hiruzen hold up one hand, signaling silence. He keeps his appearance exceptionally serene and entirely undisturbed, but that one word was given enough weight to send shivers and goosebumps rolling all across his back. False peace, indeed.

Hiruzen sighs long and deep, pulling out a blank scroll and hastily writing something in a quick scrawl before tying it back up again. "Take this to the hospital at once." He mutters, voice dropped to a quiet barely above a tired whisper and this, of all things, takes Kakashi by surprise the most because of all the things he'd seen of the lordly Third Hokage, who shook retirement out of his old body the moment Minato released his final breath, he had never seen the sign of weakness he shows now, drawn out from beneath years of battle-hardness over the sake of one infant boy. He bows lower than usual, and leaves without a sound.

He learns the next day that the hospital has released Naruto into the care of Konoha's largest orphanage, and judging by the frightened looks the attendants give him whenever he gets too close to the entrance doors, it seems that his role in Naruto's protection has also been well-documented to them. He thinks for a moment that it might be a bit much, shaking non-violent people to such an extent, but he remembers his earlier reports from the hospital, and never brings those thoughts up again.

The heavy-handedness pays off to an extent, Naruto has a relatively stress-free lifestyle for his first few years, and is treated, for all that could be said about him in this regard, 'adequately'; being fed, dressed and cared for by caretakers who were not as aversive to him as most others were. Could life have been better for him? Sure, but for what it was worth, Konoha's command was perfectly suited with what he had.

For those years Konoha as a whole remained steadfast in it's opinion of the boy, always someone to be whispered of in low voices and frightened of in the dark corners of the mind, the subject of himself hanging over Konoha like an ever-present stormcloud blotting out sunlight rays. The silent scare of him, though palpable in the undercurrent of the Konoha commune, was quietly ignored as long as it never reached over it's own threshold.

That is, until...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"...There is a new rumor spreading amongst the people," Begins Kakashi when he comes to deliver a special report, "That the Nine-tails will die if Naruto is killed."

He looks up, straight into Hiruzen's widening eyes, and his own typical half-awake stare has hardened itself into steely sharpness, with the same piercing-edge glint. "There have been no assasination attempts yet, but from the looks of several people, it seems some may have things in mind."

Hiruzen's lips curl into a thin line as he cups his face, he can almost feel his hair graying at the roots.

"I'll rebuff the Law," He murmurs, breath heavier and far drier than usual, "Remind Konoha of the rules. I'll have more ANBU put into rotation around Naruto."

Kakashi looks up almost expectedly, but Hiruzen shakes his head.

"Not you, Kakashi. There are too many jobs for the jounin, I need you out of the village more than you could afford on the boy."

Kakashi glances upward, inclines his head as if to argue this ruling, but immediately after gives a solemn nod without saying a word.

"Of all the-" Hiruzen slams a fist into the table, it still standing meant that he had a generally good hold of himself despite the outburst. He composes himself within seconds, and speaks again, with surprising restraint.

"This will lead to a difficult time. I'll have his squads be on their highest alert, with orders to kill on sight, if that makes you feel any better. Now, go."

Kakashi hums an affirmative, and vanishes from the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The first is a civilian, someone nameless and faceless and incredibly stupid, if they could swallow up the gossip whole while ignoring the Hokage's words. They charge the unsuspecting Naruto with a kitchen knife, coast clear and the target turned away to the other side, walking an easy trot down the way.

Before they could pass the last forty feet a kunai embeds itself into their neck with a soft, wet thud.

Naruto turns the corner, hearing and knowing nothing, and the corpse with it's blood puddles are gone, traceless, within the next ten minutes.

Replicas of this scenario appear by the day, all of them so similar in situation that they appear near-identical at first glance. Some nobody civilian no one knows or cares about, brandishing some puny weapon and thinking that they, walking around in the open without a second thought of anything or anybody but their end goal, could take on a small child with his own invisible bodyguards following at his heels. Here it comes to the highest order of missions, and stamped papers are more important than human lives. The ceramic sheen of the ANBU masks make them mechanical killers and threats are eliminated on sight, the words of the Law is a silent stature that all of Konoha knows, feigning ignorance is an empty cause.

Hatred burns stronger than morals, but kunai do not differentiate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It is only a matter of time until ninja jump on his life, the Nine-tail's echoing roars drowning down even the Hokage's death threats, and what are thoughts of comrades when half of them are gone, left as memories written on gravestones, blood splatters washed and bone shards strewn away as ashes on the winds?

_There is no jailer, only a catastrophe biding it's time,_ argues the quiet rage of one chunnin, slipping into the shadows as Naruto runs towards a new favorite locale- Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, with the friendly servers who never look at him funny and sometimes give him extra noodles or meat. Here is a boy who cannot watch his own back, all-in-all easy pickings, and the sooner he is gone the sooner the threat of monster foxes will not plague anyone's dreams.

Naruto enters a narrow alleyway, where the walls are too tall for him to climb and the exit is farther for him to run then it is for the chunnin to kill. They think they have the child caught and seized, and makes a dash for him- kunai outstretched, aimed bullseye straight for the head- but they are the ones caught, stepping into a lock-jaw trap as their neck is suddenly held in a grapple hold, the white of the faceless ANBU gleaming in the sunlight rays as they feel, for their last time, metal slicing into flesh.

Naruto thinks he hears a gasp or something along those lines behind him, but there are only barren walls leading to an empty street, save a few leaves fluttering without a wind. He shrugs and moves on.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Another one tries an attempt at something similar the next day, this one is a gennin and they have half a mind to actually attack Naruto in his bedroom, smack in the middle of the night when most of Konoha sleeps. Likewise their downfall is even more miserably hilarious than the earlier one, getting sidetracked by an illusion so basic it comes as no wonder that they gravitate to hunting sleeping children instead of actual threats, anemic beasts know their boundaries well, after-all.

This display of blind killing is a little more open than the earlier ones, it's a message telegraphed to whomever it may concern, simple and blunt like all the heaviest ones are, reading only two words:

_Just try._

And yet, even this flies over heads.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's getting ridiculous," Whispers one ANBU to another one day when their latest clean-up involved six ninja who apparently had the bright idea to gang up on poor Naruto, this time having also had the bad luck of witnessing the strike against his life, and it's subsequent dispersal.

"Old man Hokage's going to have to think up something now, he can't leave this to us anymore," Says the other as they manifest water streams to wash the blood out of the streets. "There's too much pressure, and the kills are getting more and more public."

"You think we'll be relegated to permanent watch now?" Says the first as the blood trickles away into the sewers, "All the other missions are going to be on hold for us?"

"I'm thinking he'll reign in the elites. We've gone from idiot civies to organized groups, and one of those was a pretty big-name chunnin, we'd been grouped before and he was a straight-ace in battle. I even heard he was going to be promoted soon." They pull back and the dark gray of the concrete pales by the second, drying back to it's typical dullness with nary a hint of stark red in the cracks. "Who knows what's next. Maybe half of Konohas' going to band together."

The first one says nothing, standing there beneath the darkening sky of fast-coming night, watching the emptiness upon the streets. The second notes that the ordinary folk are peeking out from between their drawn curtains, but the ANBU are an obvious secret and the murders were not invisible.

"There are only so many elites."Says the first, in an almost casual way that could have been jarring, but nobody in earshot thought that way anymore. "And they're the busiest of us all. I'd like to see how the Hokage deals next."

"If it'll be a jounin or two, maybe he'll take over the brat himself," Replies the second in something that's not completely serious, but not really a joke either. "I don't think he'll left be in only our hands anymore."

"I almost feel sorry for him. You saw that look in his eye, right? When that one guy's head was cut off? _I _wasn't that young when I saw my first kill." The ANBU pauses, looks around the houses then up to the sky, and with a short hand signal the two are off, bounding upon the rooftops to the HQ some way away. "Hopefully it's nothing he can't shake off. Maybe they'll layer over the memory or something. Or ply him with ramen, that always works in getting him quiet."

"Hmm." Replies the second, and this is where their converse ends.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There is indeed a shift in patrol, Hiruzen adding one jounin to head every squad rotation, and to some relief, the assassination attempts slow down to a manageable rhythm. At first.

But no matter the effectivness of this new formation, the intial rumor fails to be eradicated from the Konoha grapevine, and as time passes the fear of jounin become replaced by an almost mischievous need to find new ways to get the better of Naruto and his ever-present bodyguards, the goal of the game seeming to change from killing the boy to outsmarting his ANBU, as though a glorious prize awaited the victors who could skin this fox bare. None succeed, of course, but their varied nature and the continuation of these individuals jumping the opportunity becomes more alarming by the report.

Hiruzen isn't happy about this in the least, but the job of Hokage is not a light one, and he cannot balance running the village alongside constant monitoring of some hyper-active toddler, heaven knows he's doing enough of that with every other district in Konoha. Times like this is when he begins to think of Naruto as a burden, carrying all the epitome of rage-seething power in his pint-sized body entirely unawares and dragging down his time and so many others, and he allows little wisps of these thoughts to cloud over his mind. He knows that he'll kick himself over it later when he'll turn around and see the last in the row of stone faces on the cliff, but he is tired with an infinite heaviness, and Konoha is becoming more comfortable with death in peace-time, of all things.

He's running out of options, and there is little onto which he can pin his hope.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

But the final attempt made to take Naruto's life comes, interestingly, from within.

There are so-called 'crowded' days when an unusually large amount of orders come in from the mission office, and Hiruzen frowns when he realizes that most of Naruto's typical guards had been written off for the day. He flips through his notes for replacements, but even they are in short stock.

In the end, he selects a team of three friends that had known each other since their genin days, and Kakashi, through his suspicion and incessant paranoia, asks for a quick check-over of the folders as well. This is not the first time he makes such a request, and Hiruzen allows it.

"They've been on this case before," He begins, as Kakashi's single eye scans over the papers, this day's file telling him a few things of interest about the particular jounin guard. " They have never caused me trouble."

But he has seen this man's face before, sharing the same scowl as every petty civilian on the street, and his family had been killed on that accursed night, crushed beneath the Nine-tail's fury like so many tiny scattered bugs. He says as much.

"All of my other jounins are occupied for tomorrow, including you, Kakashi. In fact, you have been summoned to a border village to investigate a string of recent kidnapping cases, and you are leading the squad."

"It is not an ANBU mission."

"No," Says Hiruzen, "But depending on your findings it might as well become one."

"There is no other option? Can't you send him in my place?" Kakashi almost pleads. Hiruzen sighes.

"I need someone with your experience and skills on this case, and a newly-minted jounin doesn't have the same credentials as you."

Kakashi wordlessly places the files back on the desk, conciously supressing the twitch in his hand. It still shows.

"I'll be checking in on him from time to time throughout the day." Hiruzen says in an effort to calm Kakashi's nerves. This, too, ends in vain, and he merely nods at the words before leaving in a straight line away.

He might have accepted the outcome with barely a fight, but he is a ninja, and as he leaves to pack for the journey away, his mind burns with plans and ideas, any way to slip into the underneath of this dilemma.

If he cannot play it fairly, than so be it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He knows that what he is about to do counts as much as treason, even with the lower priority this mission held, and he knows that it can swiftly and soundlessly end his career and dignity right at the Hokage's doorframe; but he's a damned man everytime he stands before the cenotaph, Sharingan spinning endlessly behind the cloth of his headband, and he'll willingly throw himself into the pits of hellfire before he'll let Naruto follow them, too.

So he puts his hands together into the ram seal, and one puff of smoke materializes a solid copy of himself. He tilts his head in the direction of the waiting party and the shadow clone obliges instantly, vanishing in a blur. Kakashi himself shifts his dog mask over his face and tosses on a dark hooded cloak, before stalking off into the shadows.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For the first few hours of the day there is no disturbance at all. Naruto, having become skeptic and fidgety, is constantly watching all around him, head turning in small, bird-like movements at every sound and shadow.

The ANBU are constantly on top of him as well, watching from over rooftops and around corners, but not one of them so much as take a step out of line, sticking strong and steadfast to every word of their order. They could easily fool a lesser ninja, but Kakashi is war-torn and his doubt runs thin. He has seen hatred reflected in the eyes of both allies and enemies alike and he knows that it can turn a mind's reason inside out.

So he waits, watching from the cover of darkness, as the hours pass uneventfully and Naruto runs from one spot to another; from the backyard of the orphanage to his favorite ramen stand, then the playground at the park, places both public and obvious where an assault would attract attention immediately. Smart kid, muses Kakashi as the ANBU switch position within the treetops. They wouldn't risk it, either.

Time passes slower than what Kakashi is used too, while this stakeout is fast becoming fruitless. Naruto is occupied in a sand-box, there are some children with him who do not fear him, and he looks to be enjoying his time. At least one of them is happy.

More time passes, and Kakashi becomes increasingly aware that the ANBU have not made a move in the slightest, strange considering that the park is wide and open and the trees are too few to hide many numbers, there is not much risk of an unexpected attack. It turns such unwavering attention into a red flag itself, as though they are biding time, specifically waiting for something to happen...

He ups his guard even higher, but it is still a while before there is any significant occurence; the parents of Naruto's brief playmates coming to whisk their children away faster than normal, leaving him entirely alone. Kakashi moves forward slightely, just a little budge to get into an easier position should the need to pounce forward arises, when a sensation like a sheet of ice descends upon him, and he already has a kunai drawn and clashed against a short-sword held by one of the chunnin ANBU guarding Naruto- precisely, the Nightbird.

The Monkey ANBU that accompanied him appears by his left with a kunai in each hand, aiming for the chest. In a split-second's timing he jumps, escaping the slash while releasing his stalemate with Nightbird, reverses his spin in mid-air and, no holds barred, brings an enhanced blow straight to the back of Nightbird's head.

He feels the skull beneath his foot shatter to tiny, jagged pieces just as Monkey reacts by thrusting his arm forward, one kunai thrown from their grip, aimed straight at him. He has his own intersect the projectile instantly, and doesn't give Monkey the time when he immediately follows with four shuriken at four diffrrent angles. Just as they are busy smacking away the pieces, Kakashi runs up to his assailant and in a blurry of movement, has one kunai lodged up their throat, slicing through the jugular like wet paper.

Both ANBU collapse in bloody heaps around him, but he doesn't pay anymore mind, because their jounin leader isn't amongst them. He hurries towards the park, and his heart collapses when he sees a single kunai sticking up in a ruined castle, the tracks in the sand indicating a hurried retreat. Throat drier than he can ever recall, he vanishes into the alleyways of Konoha.

Naruto's chakra is conspicuous and familiar to him, and he spreads out his own across streets and through alleyways like palpable feelers, searching for that particular sense of him. The pounding nervousness accelerates and the blood drumming in his ears is near-deafening as his whirling Sharingan blazes through the shadows but still, he cannot pick up the sight of that little whiskered boy and his possible executioner.

His search becomes sloppy and frantic, the speed of him raising dust and fallen leaves into whirling clouds, smacking aside bewildered passerby in his frenzy. This is a startling rarity forced out of him from the lump of memories caught in his throat, faces of dead comrades stuck over his vision, surrounding a ghastly image of a Naruto with a sword plunged through his gut, juxtaposed oddly against his father with the Nine-tail's claw.

_Not again, _his mind burns, heaving, _not again, _and his search bears fruit when an inkling of Naruto whizzes by, broken into a run himself, towards the Hokage tower. Following him closely, too closely, is the sense of a chakra twisted into murderous rage, emanating massive killing intent. The raikiri snaps around his hand without him realizing that he's formed it, and he shoots forward.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sure enough, Naruto is bruised and bleeding and his little four-year-old legs can't outrun a trained ninja, tripping over just about everything in his haphazard escape as the pursuer's soft footsteps grow louder and clearer. Fear constricts his throat and clamps his mouth shut, he knows no one will help him anyway. Dumb luck pulled him through the first attempts at his life and he rushes to the Hokage tower because it's the only sanctuary he knows, scuttling beneath small openings and narrow paths in his fretful need to escape. But the ANBU pounces cat-like over him, and this mouse caught in the open is too small to fight back.

Time slows to a crawl when the ANBU pins him down, head bashing against the concrete and one crushing grip against his throat, choking him. The world around begins to darken at the edges, the glint of light reflected against the raised steel of a sword burns his eyes, he wonders vaguely why his mouth tastes metal. Pressure tightens around his throat, the sword raises a little higher, through the holes of the mask he sees the whites of insane sclera, and behind him, there's a spark of something above, aimed directly over the ANBU.

A split-second later that spark invades his senses, shocks his retinas full of crackling blue-silver, but from the corner he is sure he sees black blood splatter onto the face of a white dog, right before passing out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi has long since learned not to trust Konoha's hospital with Naruto's well-being, and crosses the last few blocks to the Hokage tower himself, cradling the unconscious Naruto to his bloody cloak. He sends seething gazes, Sharingan eye whirling rapidly at anyone who even glances at him the wrong way, and requests an immediate appointment with the staring secretary. Seeing him, Hiruzen immediately drops all of his work and accepts Kakashi's audience in an instant, clearing out his own room and calling in his most trusted medics to see to Naruto's health.

"He had passed evaluation flawlessly. He appeared one of the most stable operatives when it came to that incident." Hiruzen later tells Kakashi when Naruto's condition had been cleared and the boy was left to snooze on the futon.

"So he lied, and pulled the rug under all of us wonderfully, didn't he?" Kakashi spits from behind grit teeth, his fear and frustration yet to leave him. Hiruzen understands, takes a long drag from his pipe and lets the smoke spiral away in circles overhead.

They stand in silence for a few moments as Kakashi's tension seeps out of him in slow increments, muscles and anger unwinding and smoothing back into his typical calmness bit by bit. "Anyone of them could loosen like this one did." Kakashi finally murmurs, so quiet that Hiruzen has to strain to hear him. "It could be another day full of missions, and I couldn't worm my way out of that one, so there wouldn't be anyone to stop the next psycho from doing what they want."

He isn't looking at Hiruzen at all when he says this, but at the hidden door that led into the Hokage's private room, where he had left Naruto, watching the spot as though his Sharingan could pierce through the seals and the plaster and look out over the sleeping child, protecting him like all the most loyal of guard dogs.

Hiruzen gives a quiet sigh, feeling more defeated than he ever allowed himself before. "I'll take over Naruto from now on. Because you disobeyed an assignment, I'll be forced to take some action against you... perhaps a reduction of payement this time..." Kakashi looks at him slightly bewildered, because it would have been more punishing to receive a slap on the wrist at this point. Hiruzen meets his gaze and gives a small, small smile. "You will join your appointed squad at the mission site," He continues, and Kakashi nods once, "And I will see you in a weeks time."

Kakashi turns to leave, but not before Hiruzen gets in one last sentence, spoken gently and quietly as though it were a wrapped present, delievered to him with utmost care.

"The Hokage thanks you for what you did today, Kakashi."

He stops cold. The world slows with him, time moving in drawn beats as that line sinks through his mind, touching down at the bottom and spiraling up clouds of old memories where a white-haired man with a face both kind and eternally somber tells him something on the meaning of comrades, something he never really listened too until an idiot with an idiotic smile and idiotic goggles coughed up vibrant blood for his sake, and a third man dies smiling for the hope of a better future.

He turns quietly, nods once, very slowly, and leaves as he came.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hiruzen is at a greater loss than he could ever remember.

Konoha has evolved into a toxic zone for the boy; if even his ANBU lost the fear of their Hokage than he might as well be an unarmed child in both strengh and ideals, his soldiers go to their graves thinking themselves martyrs for a greater cause.

He cannot keep the child locked up in his home for the rest of his life, and he has no time to care for him either. Before today he would have considered the option of leaving him in the care of reliable individuals, or perhaps undee his own clan, but after today's event, he isn't so sure anymore, and would rather not take the risk.

The best option to appear was for the child to leave Konoha entirely, but he wasn't about to give up the host of the Nine-tails so easily.

He reclines in his seat as he ponders this predicament, eyes traveling idly along his crowded desk surface, until he stops his gaze over a Pai Sho board, a frequent past-time he's come to enjoy over the years as a worthy substitute to Go, and lingers over a single tile. Grasping it, his thumb traces over the painted lines of an open White Lotus, and within the next ten minutes he has begun penning an official scroll to be delivered with utmost haste.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The White Lotus party arrives precisely on schedule, a group of six that includes the Grand Master, three Masters behind him and two Sentries flanking each of their sides. Hiruzen senses the feel of chakra emanating from one of the Masters and the two Sentries, cautious like all ninja worth anything must be but entirely peaceful and meaning no harm. The Grand Master steps forward and bows, hand clasped one over the other in the style of their traditional greetings. They exchange a few words of formality in the tongue of Konoha, appetizers really before the meat of the conversation, and Hiruzen leaves his pipe lying away and unlit. Eventually, the Grand Master approaches the topic at hand.

"Sir Hokage, our apologies, but we will have to decline. We simply do not have any proper facility that could house the Nine-tailed fox, it is-"

"I am asking you to take care of a _child, _not the Nine-tails." Hiruzen adds, a little severely.

The Grand Master sighs, before beginning- "It is an extreme risk. Our sealers are far and few in between, and the nature of our organization demands that they change location at moment's whims. If we are to accept your proposition, it would mean that we would have to keep several of our available personnel permanently grounded in one place. This is not satisfactory for us."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin is the boy's godfather." Hiruzen counters, pushing forward words as easily as game tiles. "I assure that you will be hard pressed to find a sealer as proficient as him."

"We are aware of that, as he has contacts in the White Lotus. I've met the man myself before, and he is... not the most reliable person."

The corner of Hiruzen's mouth pulls back in a flash-quick grimace, gone before you've seen it, but the intent is clear. "Jiraiya was a former student of mine, and this boy is the son of _his_ former student." He informs, "He was as good as family to him. Jiraiya is not the sort of man to ignore family in times of need, as I am sure he will not now."

"He will be available to watch over the boy at all times?" Returns the Grand Master, clearly skeptical, "In case any _accident _or the like should occur?"

"Minato- The Fourth Hokage- learned sealing directly from Jiraiya himself. His wife was an Uzumaki, and I understand that the White Lotus has employed the services of the Uzumaki before, even offering them asylum in the Five Nations when their homeland was obliterated. Is this not true?"

The Grand Master's face does not betray him, but Hiruzen thinks that the water besides him vibrates slightly in it's glass. He nods solemnly. "The goal of the White Lotus is to serve the world, and seek peace and stability wherever necessary. Sheltering the Uzumaki was for the preservation of their people and culture, as ordered by Avatar Aang himself, the Five Nations understand what it is like to experience the extermination of a race. Do not believe that this act entailed any sort of repayment of debts."

"I did not even assume such a thing." Replies Hiruzen coolly. The situation was beginning to gain heat, and it was not in his favor to cast sparks. "What I meant to say is that Minato was exceptionally skilled, and Kushina- his wife- was raised learning the sealing arts from her earliest youth. They have ensured that the fox is kept entirely under the tightest control possible. If you need further proof, I can ask Naruto himself to come down so that you may see the sealing work for yourselves."

The Grand Master appears thoughtful for a moment, then nods. Hiruzen calls for Naruto while the Grand Master signals for one of his men to step forward. When the two parties meet, the head of the White Lotus is slightly shocked to see that the entire discussion did indeed revolve around a child- a small runt of a boy, not more than three or four years old wearing clothes too large for his thin frame. The initial request from the Hokage had mentioned something about 'dangerous circumstances' present in Konohagakure that made it unfit for the boy to continue living there, seeing him in the flesh for the first time, the child doing his best to avoid glances and just in general appearing to shrink onto himself brought out the worst thoughts from their lying slumber. The White Lotus is an organization dedicated to preserving peace and balance, the request to help an Uzumaki in grave peril was already not a note that could be deposited in a receptacle, but him being a _toddler _to boot-

The White Lotus Sentry kneels down to Naruto's height, Hiruzen gently asking him to hold still and let the man look at the pattern on his belly, he wasn't going to hurt him, the Hokage was right next to him and wouldn't let anything happen. Naruto freezes solid anyway the moment his shirt lifts up slightly, and five fingers press lightly into the skin around his navel to manifest the seal pattern. This gesture does not go unnoticed.

"He appears to be afraid of contact." Mutters the Grand Master, and Hiruzen's head lowers slightly. He shifts over to stand closer to the Grand Master, but his gaze never leaves Naruto. "He has been attacked multiple times," He says in a low whisper, out of the boy's earshot. The Grand Master's eyes widen. "All were attempts at taking his life, for his status as jailer. Naruto himself is entirely harmless, but the village refuses to see him as such."

"The Nine-tail's attack is considered one of Konoha's greatest calamities." The Grand Master whispers back. "There was an immense loss of life and living on that night. Surely the citizenship of this village understands that by destroying the container of such a violent force, they risk releasing it into the wild again?"

"Far-spanning rumors say the opposite;" Replies Hiruzen, "That if he dies, the Nine-tails goes with him. The lives and deaths of jinchuriki are not typically well-documented, those that are end with the beast being forcefully extracted out of their current host and replaced into some other container. I do not believe that the majority of Konoha are even aware of these biographies."

The Grand Master looks away, uncertain of how to respond, his attention now focusing on the Sentry that has finished his examination and has approached them.

"It is one of the sturdiest seals I have ever seen." He announces in the same whispering voice as the rest of them, catching on quickly. "It allows only a bare minimum to emerge from within it, enough to heal and perhaps add a slight more chakra to the current amount, but certainly nothing to worry about in terms of escaping, I can guarantee it. And judging by the particular design, I also believe a key is necessary to fully open it?" He asks, and Hiruzen nods. "The key itself is kept under tight security. It will remain where he- or anyone else, for that matter- cannot access it." He subtly leaves out the part where Jiraiya is actually in possession of the key, but considers that this is information that can wait for another time.

The Grand Master sighs once more, glances back at the quiet boy who hasn't budged this whole time, decidedly looking at anything that wasn't alive and tugging down the hem of his oversize shirt. He thinks he sees tear stains in the corners of the boy's eyes.

"Since the life of such a person is held under question here in Konohagakure, and our own sealer has verified the safety of the containment," He quickly glances at the Sentry, who nods in agreement, "Then we will accept your proposition, Sir Hokage, provided that our conditions are met as well."

"Financial aid will definitely be administered for-"

"Not just that," Interrupts the Grand Master, "But Jiraiya of the Sannin must be immediately available should the need for him arise."

"I'll definitely get in contact with him," Quickly adds Hiruzen, "And tell him of the decision. You should be able to get in touch with him through your contacts as well?"

"Yes."

"Then it is final." Hiruzen looks back at Naruto with palpable relief visible on his face; Naruto, who is still facing the other way, does not notice.

"Additionally," The Grand Master begins again, "We might not be able to take him immediately. We still have to figure out where he will be kept, as his particular status limits our options down severely."

"Is it not possible to leave him with Uzumaki relatives?" Says Hiruzen, worry treading back into the lines of his brow.

"The bulk of the Uzumaki clan lives in Republic City; it is one of the most populous cities in the world, with people coming in from all over the planet, and it is several times larger than Konohagakure itself. I understand that there is a Law of Silence regarding the boy's status implemented in this village, for the sake of protecting his identity from outside threats, correct?"

Hiruzen understands where this is going and says nothing, for the answer is obvious: In Republic City, there is no Hokage to lord over the tongues of the people with death threats, and Naruto is put into more danger than he is here. He sighs.

"There are no available refuges for him, then?" He asks instead.

"We will have to find a secure facility for housing him," Replies the Grand Master, stroking his beard with one hand while he thought, "Depending on where, reinforcing- or possibly even new construction- might take a few weeks at best, but I estimate that the timespan will be much longer..."

Hiruzen's frown deepens, until one of the Masters who had been silent up until now suddenly clears her throat, stepping forward into the whisper circle without pause. "Beg pardon," She bows, "But if I may add a suggestion?" She looks at the Grand Master for approval, who nods.

"The training compound of Avatar Korra is the safest in the White Lotus," She begins, and The Grand Master's brow quirks up immediately. "It is isolated far from the nearest civilization, and has been thoroughly fortified with complex seals. Many of our best men are stationed there. Do you think that-"

"No, absolutely not." The Grand Master says curtly, cutting off the thought like a viper's head. "I am not willing to place the Avatar together with a potential danger."

"But there is no potential." The Master nudges in, eyes glancing from the Sentry to the Grand Master. "He is, at most, a harmless little boy. The safety of the containing seal has been certified by one of our most trusted men." She nods at the Sentry, who nods back. "You have more reason to be wary of the _idea _of him than the actual child."

This is, the Grand Master realizes, exactly the state of the Village's mentality right now, fearing the _idea _of Naruto rather than what he actually is. There is a deeper reason she has brought this up in the Hokage's tongue.

"And you believe it would be good to house the Avatar together with this boy?" He asks, and the Master smiles a slight, a quick quirk upwards of her lips. She has been preparing for this, clearly.

"You do not spend much time with her, but I frequently drop in and chat with Master Katara. Korra is very lonely- surrounded by old people or guards under orders, not the best sort of company for an energetic youngster as herself. Having another child around her age would be beneficial to her, and if I am to understand that this boy is considered a pariah in the village, than it would only influence him positively to have a friend of close age as well." She concludes, then looks at all of their faces in turn, adding quietly, gently: "Is the psychological well-being of children under guardianship of the White Lotus not a priority? I believe that it is just as important a detail as proper housing."

Worded that way, she made a fine point. Avatar Korra is kept in isolation from everybody that hasn't been cleared ten times over, and the number of children included in this count is exactly zero. The Grand Master bows his head slightly, but that quick gaze he sends her still bears skepticism. The Master gives a soft glance in return, before pulling out her final line, "It would also be less draining on our resources if he is to be sheltered in a pre-existing fort, rather than an entirely new one."

The Grand Master takes a deep breath. "You make a convincing argument." He concedes, and her smile broadens slightly. He turns back to Hiruzen, who was been listening to this debate with well-hidden amusement. "Sir Hokage, if you agree with these conditions, then we will relocate the boy to the training compound of Avatar Korra, where he will live for a number of years that we shall agree to when all the details of this arrangement are being finalized. The facility in question is located in the Avatar's homeland in the South Pole. Are you willing to send the child into such cold climate?"

"If you are sending him away to live with the new Avatar herself, then I am willing to believe that I have made the right decision for the child. Surely, he will not be kept out in the cold?"

The Grand Master shakes his head and scowls, muttering "Of course not!" and the like, and Hiruzen sends one grateful look to the Master who had argued in his favor with such convincing finesse. She closes her eyes and nods once as a return.

What has been done, is done.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hiruzen sends Naruto back into his room and closes the door behind him; Naruto is left to wonder what exactly had occurred between the Hokage and the people in the big blue robes, and what that ink circle on his belly had to do with it all. But racking through his four-year-old mind managed to produce a sizable amount of morbid thoughts, and little else. It did not suffice.

He receives his answer several hours later, as he is lounging around on the futon caught in the hazy moments between sleep and waking when dreams seep into the laces of reality itself, and hears the door quietly open, pushing through the carpet. Rubbing grogginess from his eyes, he looks up onto the blurry form of the Third.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something," He says, speaking hesitantly. "In a few days, you'll be moving out of Konoha."

Exactly like Hiruzen expected, Naruto shoots up into a sit, sleepiness all but forgotten, staring at him with the widest eyes possible. "Why?" He asks, voice threatened to break in a moment. Hiruzen grimaces despite himself.

"It'll be like an adventure for you, Naruto. Don't you love adventures?" He answers instead. "You'll be going to the other side of the world, and there will be people there that will protect you and make you strong. Isn't that something you always wanted?"

Naruto looks down upon the covers and isn't sure of how to respond.

"When you get strong, you'll come back to Konoha. Then, you won't be afraid of anything anymore. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Naruto doesn't move for a while, until he turns and says in a steady, quiet whisper, "Is it because everyone hates me?"

Hiruzen sighs. The boy wasn't making it easy for him.

"Naruto, please listen." He kneels down to his height and puts one hand onto his shoulder. Naruto doesn't meet his eyes anyway. "This is for your own good. You're not very happy in Konoha, aren't you? You'll be going to a place where you are going to be happy, and with people who are going to make sure you are safe and sound. And besides, your new housemate is going to be the Avatar."

This gets his attention. At four years of age, Naruto doesn't completely understand who and what the Avatar is meant to be, what he knows is what he's heard and what he's read of here and there, so he knows that it is a person both very important, and very powerful. For him, that is all that needs to matter.

"The Avatar?" He repeates, a hint of awestruck in his voice, and Hiruzen nods.

"Indeed. Isn't that better than being afraid of everything and everybody around you? It must be. You'll be meeting her very soon. Alright?"

Naruto takes a single, deep breath, looks up, and silently nods, a little vigorously. Hiruzen smiles.

"We'll get your stuff packed and ready, and you should get ready, too, because you'll be leaving in a few days."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In a lonely fort built on an isolated coastline at the edge of a far away tundra, a little girl commands snow into water and makes it spin around her in elegant loops. She has been practicing with such simple techniques for hours on end, and she very well believes that her arms with their deep numbness would fall off any second now, but as there is nothing better for her to do, and she is always under the watchful eyes of her teacher, she perseveres.

At that moment another of her mentors approach, smiling in a way that the little girl had come to associate with all the most fun and wonderful things. She drops her stance without thinking, too excited to continue, and the teacher of the moment glares at her when the water splashes down to her feet. They are excused before they could chastise her, however, dismissed with a bow, as the newcomer turns to the girl.

"I have great news, Korra." Katara says, looking down at the starry eyed child before her, with her mouth fallen open into an 'o'. "The White Lotus contacted me just now, and they said that in a few days, you're going to be getting a new friend."

"A friend?" Repeats Korra, toothy grin breaking in across her face.

"That's right." Katara answers warmly. "They said to get ready, so that we could-"

But Korra is no longer listening, having broken away to jump wildly in the middle of her training field, sharply turning to run to the entrance of the indoor compound, meltwater rising from the snow around to join in her cheering.

"A friend! Finally!" She yells to no one, waving small hands through the air, droplets of water gleaming brightly in the antarctic sun. "It's really happened!"

Katara chuckles to herself as Korra vanishes through the doorway, before mildly following along.


End file.
